The Next Possible: Stoppable
by Dataswallow
Summary: A story about 18 years after the TV series. I tried my best to maintain the original 'KP Feel'. Stories willbe omnibus like the original show. Episode 6!
1. Chapter 1

Writer's Note: I'm writint this one quite spontaneously, so it might look a bit weird

here and there. For that, I really would appreciate any comments about the fic.

Thank you.

Andrew Lipsky holds his breath as he finishes his final adjustments on his new

'Doomsday Weapon'.

"Yes. Yes! YES! At last, it is COMPLETE!"

-Slam!-

"God damn it, Kid! Do you freakin' know what time it is!"

A tall woman in her nightgown, stormed into Lipsky's room with two sets of glaring

hands and eyes. Behind her is a man, also in his pajamas. However, the man

seems rather pleased with what he has come to see.

"Um... doomsday weapon?"

Drew feably points his finger to his latest contraption, hoping that somehow it

would act as some sort of excuse. It didn't.

"Wrong, Drew! It's 4AM, AND IT'S A SCHOOL NIGHT!"

"Aw, give the boy some slack, dear. He..."

The woman, obviously Drew's mother, grabs the collar of the man's pajamas and

slams him on the floor."

"HE WHAT!"

"Nothing, dear... You heard your mother, Jr. Leave the scheming and doomsday

weapon building for another day. OK?"

"OK."

Drew's mother, while still irritated, was too sleepy to keep up the aggression, and

eventually let go of Drew's father, heading back to her bedroom.

"You better get your fat head on the pillow after I'm gone, kid. You got that?"

"Yes mother..."

Drew replied and put the hood over his new invention. Another slam. And then

silence. Drew's father slowly stands up from his ackward position on the floor

and quitely walks up to his son.

"So, what does it do?"

"Huh?"

"The Weapon! What does it do?"

The spooked Drew Lipsky Jr., after seeing his father's twinkling eyes and interest,

soon forgot the little event that happened earlier. His eyes are now sparkling too.

"It's a Seismic Sonic Wave Emmiter. You know, to shake up things a bit?"

"Hah, brilliant! I remember when I made one of those for myself long time ago."

"What did you do with yours, dad?"

"... I... made Coco-moo."

"You did what...?"

-Crack!-

Before Drew's father had a chance to reconfirm his answer, Drew's door crashed

down in a burning green flame. After that, Drew was 'put to sleep' by his mother.

Mr. Lipsky didn't have the same privilages; he was whacked up abit more before

he was dragged to the bedroom, where he was whacked yet some more.

Episode 1: "And then, I shall take over Cleveland" -part 1-

"Hey, D. You OK? You look like you wrestled a horse last night or something."

"Worse, LS. I got caught staying up late to mom."

"Ew..."

Elizabeth scooted a seat next to Drew, with a tray of something that 'resembled'

food. Liz pokes the greyish plush, then soon looses interest and turns back to D.

"So, what were you doing up that late anyway?"

"Stuff."

"Stuff, eh?"

"Yep, stuff."

Drew isn't really cooperating with his fork neither. He swirls it around, then tries

a bite.

"That's it. From tomorrow, I'm packing my own lunch."

Drew picks up his food tray and dumps it in the trash bin. Liz does the same.

"By the way, you doing anything today, D? If you're free, maybe we can go and

watch a movie or something."

"Sorry, LS. Today is a Friday. Family Karaoke Night."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot."

Drew hurried out of the cafeteria, and headed to his locker.

"Maybe another day."

"Yeah. I'll call, OK?"

"Uhhuh."

The truth was, Drew wasn't going out for "Family Karaoke Night." Today, was in

fact, his great debut day as a 'real super villan'.

"Hah! Everything is complete! I have the Doomsday Weapon ready, the secret

lair fully operational, and I HAVE THE BLUE SUIT!"

Drew's mom came out of nowhere and whacked him on the head.

"Ow... Mom!"

"Now, your dad and I am going out for only a few hours, so I expect the house

to be exactly as it is right now when we return. Do you understand?"

"Yes mother."

"If I find a dent, even a crack in the walls or anyplace else due to your "Extra

curriculam activities", and I'll make sure you eat bean curd for the rest of your

life."

"... Yes, mother..."

Giving her son a dubious glare, and then one to her son's weapon, she finally

patted him on the head and goes out to the flying car Mr. Lipsky was waiting on

for about half an hour.

"You, dear, have an iron bottom. What took you so long!"

-Crunch!-

Mr. Lipsky was replied with a clean uppercut from his wife.

"Now, you all go ahead and have a enjoyable Karaoke night!"

Finally. He was alone. He dragged his Seismic Sonic Wave Emmiter down to the

basement, and activated the machine. First target: The Barkin residence.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: "And then, I shall take over Cleveland" -part 2-

Mrs. Stoppable was at the kitchen table reading the newspaper when her daughter

stormed in the house with quite a tantrum.

"Lizzy, dear, what's the matter?"

"I went out on a mission."

"And... it didn't come out well?"

"No mom, the mission came out fine."

Mrs. Stoppable patted her disapointed daughter on the back and asked with a

concerning tone, "Then what's the problem?"

"The _mission_ was pulling down Mrs. Carter's cat from a tree!"

"I don't see anything wrong with that..."

"Mom!"

The frustrated Stoppable yanked the band which was substaning her ponytail,

letting her hair fall. Excluding the blonde hai and blue eyes she got from her

father, she looked almost exactly like her mother.

"I mean, you used to save the world in your missions! Beat up bad guys and do

important things! You know, hero stuff! I've been doing my hero work for a week

now and the biggest mission I got so far is rescuing a _CAT_!"

Mrs. Stoppable led her sulking daughter to the living room sofa, and told her to

sit next to herself.

"You listen to me, young lady. Fighting villans or foiling doomsday operations

don't make you more heroic or important. It's what there is here (as she pointed

Liz's heart) that really counts."

"I know, mom... It's just that, I want to use some of the moves you taught me,

or at least do something that involves a crime..."

"Maybe what you need is a sidekick BF."

Mr. Stoppable, coming out of nowhere, chirped in a joking tone, shaking bags of

take-out Bueno Nachos chow.

"Hey, is that dorky looking kid... um... Brew available?"

"Drew, dad. And no, Drew isn't going to be a dorky sidekick, and he is NOT my BF.

I'll do fine alone, thank you."

Mr. S gave a shrug and tossed a bag to his girl.

Liz was just about to 'soothe the soul' with her favorite chimeritos when a familiar

chime ringed from her pocket. She pulled her Kimmunicater ver.2.05 "Lizourcer"

(from Resourcer) and answered it.

"Hey, Mr. Lode. What's up?"

"Sorry to bother your dinner, Liz, but something came up again."

Liz twitched her nose while taking a big bite out of her Grande size chimerito.

"Don't tell me I have to rescue another pet from a tree..."

"Oh, no. This one is about your literature teacher."

"Huh? Mr. Barkin!"

Wade nodded as he sent Liz a photo of Barkin's place; or at least what was left

of it: a pile of wood, bricks and shattered glass.

"Apparently, his house suddenly collapsed due to an earthquake."

"A earthquake? What earthquake?" Liz replied in a puzzled look.

"That's what I want to say too. Somehow, a level 3 quake accured right under

Barkin's place. _Only_ on Barkin's place. Neighbors didn't feel a thing, untill the

place came crashing down."

Mrs. Stoppable squeezed into the kimmunicater's screen.

"Hey, Kim! Long time no see!"

"The formalities can wait, Wade. What is this about Barkin's place going down

from a earthquake? I didn't feel a thing, and you just mentioned his neighbors

couldn't sense anything neither. How do you know it really was a earthquake?"

Wade answered by sending another photo, this one showing the underground

state of Barkin's place: totally rumbled up and cracked here and there.

"No other way to explain it with something like this for evidence."

Mr. Stoppable squeezed into the kimmunicater's screen too, therefore totally

filling up Wade's moniter with three faces.

"Hiya Ron."

"Um, so, like Barkin is OK, right?"

Wade gave Ron a assuring nod.

"He was under state of shock, and had a few cuts and bruises, but he was OK

when the ambulence came to pick him up."

Liz was getting inpatient.

"What am I supposed to do, then? Should I go check Mr. B's place for clues or

something?"

Wade gave a smug smile.

"Liz, you seem to forgot two things: your living in the 21st Century, and I'm a

computer wiz. I already did all the research here. What I need you to do is

check up this place."

Wade's face was replaced with a map of Middelton. A specific point was

bleeping on it.

"When Barkin's place came down, abnormally strong amounts of energy was

emmited from this place. I want you to check this place up, for..."

"... bad guys!"

"Um, yeah, something like that."

The over-excited teen jumped up, ditching her chimerito, and dashed out of

the house leaving a trail of "I'll be back before 10!".

Sort of baffled with the sudden event, all Mr. Stoppable could do was pick up

the chimerito his daughter dropped and ask his wife if he can have it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes! My Doomsday Weapon WORKS!"

Drew was looking at the satilite picture that showed Barkin's, and only Barkin's

place literally trashed due to his new Seismic Sonic Wave Emmiter.

He pin-pointed enough seismic energy to wreck the place while leaving the

rest totally peaceful. With this device...

"I shall now attack the core facilities of the world, and will not seize my chaos

untill I reign as supreme master of Cleveland! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Long, ackward silence.

Drew slaps his face.

"I said 'Cleveland' instead of 'the world' again! Uhrg!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, Mr. Lode? Are you sure this is the 'source of evil earthquake' place?"

"Yeah, pretty damn sure. Why?"

"I'm standing right in front of my best friend's front yard."

Liz was quite dumbfound. She expected the place where the kimmunicater

indicated to be a place... more 'evil secret lair'ish. Some high-tech lab on

a rock mountain or something like that, _not _Drew's house. Definetly not Drew's

house.

"Um, Liz? Can you check the place out...?"

"Hey, Mr. Lode, breaking into a bastion of evil is one thing... I'm not breaking in

to my friend's house!"

"Hey, chill Liz. I'm just sending you info based on solid data. Besides, if that

place really is your friend's place, there is a possibility that he is in danger,

you know."

That was all the persudading Liz needed. The moment Wade said "there is a

possibility that he is in danger", she kicked down the Lipsky residence's door

down faster than greased lightning.

"Drew! Answer me! Are you OK!"

Just then, Liz remembered a crutial fact.

_Karaoke Night. _

Drew wasn't here, he was with his parents on a outing.

He was safe. That was when she realized what she has just done: bashed

Drew's front door. Man, she was going to hear a fit from Drew's mom when

she knows this...

A beepbeepbebeep brought Liz back to the real world.

"Liz, the place is emmiting huge amounts of energy again! And at the same time,

almost half of the military bases in America is getting the shakes Barkin had!"

There was only one thing she could do now: Find out where this 'earthquake'

is coming from, find out who's making them in her friend's house, and beat

the living hell out of him.

Unfortunatly, she couldn't find anything abnormal enough that can make a

earthquake, nor anyone else but herself in the Lipsky residence to...

"Whoa!"

A strong surge that rumbled the whole house struck Liz, slamming her to the

floor. It came from...

"...the basement!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha! Refuse my offer to end things the easy way, huh? Well, let's see how smug

the President of the United States of AMERICA CAN BE, when I disarm him of all his

MILITARY POWERS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Drew was already preparing a second wave of earthquakes to disable all the other

military bases all over the globe. Soon, the world would be deprived of any physical

force to counter his attacks.

"Soon, everything will be complete, and there is NOWHERE in the world that can stop

me!"

-Blam!-

Just then, a explosion was heard, followed by the large clack when Drew's metal door

which connected his secret underground lair and his house's basement fell to the floor.

"Nowhere? Ha, Now Here!"

Obviously, someone has just infiltrated his evil bastion. The problem was, that Drew had

took off his glasses to look more 'evil', and therefore couldn't quite make out who his

intruder was. It didn't matter, though. Conflict with a super hero was essentinal to a

super villian. He was ready.

"Now here! Oh, you crack me up, with your lame jokes AND your pitiful efforts, do-gooder!"

Drew pressed the button of his remote control, which commanded his weapon to emmit the

monsterous waves that will obliterate the military bases of the globe.

"You are too LATE! Soon, everyone shall tremble over the wrath of DR. WOLFEN! My

Seismic Sonic Wave Emmiter will bring fear and chaos, and the UN will have no choice

but to place me as ruler of... CLEVELAND!"

Long, ackward silence.

Drew, now AKA Dr. Wolfen, slaps his face.

"I said Cleveland, didn't I?"

Liz nods.

"I meant to say the world."

Liz nods again, saying "I sort of figured that out myself."

Liz dashed, shot her grappling drier to the ceiling, and brought herself up to the highwalk

Wolfen was standing on. Startled by this sudden move, Wolfen took a step back.

"Um... you wouldn't be in the school debate team, by any chance...?"

"Cheer squad."

"Damn it..."

Liz pounces on Wolfen, pinning him down.

"Now, give me that weird remote, and tell me what you are doing in my friend's hou... DREW!"

"NONONO! WOLFEN, WOLFEN! Why won't people appretiate second identities these...

how do you know my name?"

Liz whacks Wolfen on the head, plunges her hands into Wolfen's pocket, finds the glasses she

was looking for, and shoves it on her 'friend'.

"... Hey, Liz!"

"Yeah, smart guy. What the hell are you doing!"

"What the hell are _you_ doing, Liz!"

It was then Drew's machine made a abnormal grunt, shaking the whole place. Liz and Drew rolled

off the highwalk due to this. On the fall, the remote of the Seismic Sonic Wave Emmiter... shattered.

"Aak, no!"

"What, Drew!"

"The controls, they malfuctioned!"

"Which means...?"

Drew looked at Liz with a real, pitiful puppy-like nervous look.

"I'm no longer able to control my weapon..."

A monsterous rumble shaked the whole place, and Drew's machine seemed it wasn't all that happy.

Before anyone could do anything, an earthquake assaulted the Lipsky residence. The place came

crashing down, and the last thing Elizabeth Possible Stoppable remember seeing was the ceiling

coming down right on top of her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz opened her eyes moments later, feeling a serious headache.

"Ugh... where..."

That was when she realized that Drew was on top of her, unconscious. On top of him, there was

a great pile of rubble and rocks.

"Drew... Drew! Wake, up! Wake up, DREW! DREW!"

"Oh... Mom I don't wanna go to school today... I wanna stay home with you and bake cookies..."

Because her left arm was stuck under the rocks (which didn't seem broken, for she could still feel

them and didn't hurt that much), and her right arm was stuck under Drew's body, she eventually

used the only part she was available to use at the moment: her head. She butted Drew. At the

third blow, Drew finally woke up.

"Augh... Oh man... Huh? What the...!"

"Your toy went balistic."

Liz filled in the sitch to the rather puzzled Drew.

"Hey, you OK Liz?"

"Yeah, except from the fact that you're on top of me and squeezing me to death."

Drew went all red. Liz, who was calm and cool till just now, went red too.

"I, I... I, I didn't mean to, I mean, I saw the ceiling coming down on you, so I, I tried to protect you, and..."

"Whoa, whoa boy. I didn't mean it like that... you plunged in to save me?"

Long, ackward silence.

"I didn't say Cleveland instead of the world again, did I?"

Then there was weak laughter from the two. Apparently, that was all they could do, for they were

literally trapped and uncapable of doing anything else. A faint light glistering through the cracks

of the derbis was all they had left.

"Drew. What about you? You must have like 10 elepahnts worth of rocks on you back."

"Ah, no big. This suit I invented is made for this kind of punishment. Pretty cool, eh?"

"Yeah. Pretty cool."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...so, what's with the bad guy thing, anyway?"

"I... don't know. It's just that, it was my childhood dream. I... wanted to take over...

"Cleveland/Cleveland"

"Jinx, you own me a soda Drew!"

Drew sighed.

"I mean, what is it with me and Cleveland? I never even been to the place..."

The two laughed.

"But, I mean, what are you going to do after world domination?"

"I don't know..."

"I mean, do you want it for the money? Or the power?"

Drew lingered, thinking for a while.

"... To be frank, I don't know why, LS. I'm not interested in political power or that junk.

And, I'm not that crazy about taking over the world's economy, neither. Besides, I

suck at Sim City; I wouldn't last a day after domination anyway..."

Liz giggles, and butts her friend on the head playfuly.

"Thats my POINT, rocket boy. I mean, you are smart, but you aren't world take-over

evil guy material. You're too sweet for that."  
"Really...?"

"Totally. Come on, I knew you since Pre-K, Drew. From all the people in the world,

I would know best."

There is another long silence. Feeling ackward at just staring at Drew and his cracked

glasses, Liz starts another conversation.

"Why whack Barkin, by the way?"

"Oh... that? He gave me an F on my essay."

"Really?"

"Yeah! And do you know why? 'To sophisticated language and topic material for my age'.

Hah! He thought I cheated and asked someone else to do it for me."

"Ooh... Bad call."

"Seriously."

"... But still, it wasn't enough to attempt to kill him, you know."

Drew looked at Liz with a startled gaze.

"No way! I didn't try to kill him... I just tried to spook up the old guy, that's all..."

"But you could have, with or without your intentions. If you keep up your villian stuff,

a lot of more people might get hurt, or really get killed by it, you know."

Drew sort of sulked at this remark.

"Yeah, your right... Uh, what happened to Barkin anyway...?"  
"Oh, he is fine. Just a few bruises and cuts, but he can get them everyday with his rugby

playing anyway" chirped Liz.

Drew suddenly became depresed.

"What's the matter, Drew?"

"You know, with my childhood objectives out of the picture now... I don't know what I'm

supposed to do anymore."

"You know..." Liz said, lingering a bit.

"What?"

"... I do have a space open for a dorky sidekick..."

"A 'dorky sidekick'? You gotta be kidding me!"

The both giggled their heads off.

"Hey, Liz."

"Huh?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

This time, Drew butted his head on Liz's.

"For pulling me out of a mess."

"We are still in one, you know."

Liz butted back.

"And, thanks in return."

"For what? The covering for the falling ceiling? I told you, LS, no big. The suit I

have on can take the pressure..."

Liz kissed Drew on the lips lightly to shut him up.

"No, stupid. For giving me my first mission that envolved thwarting a world domination

operation. Beats saving Mrs. Carter's cat from a tree anyday."

Apparently, Drew wasn't on Earth to reply: he was red all over and floating somewhere

near Jupiter.

'... And for my first kiss that envolved you.'

-Crack! Blam! Crackle!-

Liz squinted her eyelids as the rocks that were blocking her view of the sky suddenly blew up,

allowing beams of light from a searchlight to attack her eyes.

First, she couldn't make out the two people looking down from the newly made hole, but as the

searchlight went off with a "I found them!" from a familiar voice, she new who came to their

rescue.

Drew came back from space, and was feebly looking behind him.

"Bean curd. For life."

That was all Mrs. Lipsky said, as she blew away the final piece of ceiling that was pinning Drew

and me down with her green, blazing hand. Drew just gulped in reply.

"Heyheyhey! Get off of my Lizzywizzy before I send you into a black hole, Mr.!"

Mr. Stoppable wasn't helping.

Mrs. Stoppable was just smiling at her daughter, and Mr. Lipsky was trying his best to keep

his wife from beating their son for blowing the house down.

The sitch, was over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Drew and Liz went to see Mr. Barkin at the hospital.

"Hey, Mr. B. You OK? Heard that your place just... crashed all of a sudden."

Barkin looked dubiously at Drew.

"...Yes, Lipsky. What are you here for, to nag?"

"Nah, I thought you would like some flowers beside your bed..."

"Not interested."

"...and some Pixie Muffins, but if you're not INTERESTED"

Drew jingled the pack of Pixie Muffins playfuly over Barkin's head.

Barkin, sort of blushing, took the pack and the flowers Drew handed to him without a word.

"Anyway, I guess we'll see you at Monday at school, Mr. B?"

"Oh, you can count on it, Lipsky."

Drew smiled and exited the room. Liz gave her own goodbyes and followed Drew.

After the two was gone, Barkin carefully opened the Muffin pack, and found a little

note inside.

-Get well soon! And I'm very sorry.-

"Nurse! Do a food poisoning on this muffin, ASAP!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Writer's Note**: First of all, I would like to thank everyone who has given me reviews. They

give me the fuel to go on. I would also like to thank Yuri Sisterble for her keen corrections.

Yes, I stated Ron's, and Liz's eyes 'blue', when they actually are 'brown'.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Mom was serious when she said I'll have bean curd for the rest of my life..."

Drew grumbled in disgust as he opened up his lunch: two loafs of tofu.

Liz offered to give half of the sandwich her father packed for her, but Drew simply refused.

"Hey, that's your lunch. You keep it. Besides, I earned this tofu."

Drew shoved a bite in his mouth and moved his tounge around. It really wasn't that bad;

it was a bit like tastless jello.

"How is the tofu?"

"... Hard to tell... It sort of tastes like... tofu."

That was obvious. Liz decided to change the subject, as it seemed that Drew didn't have

any intentions to talk anything interesting about his lunch anymore.

"How is your house coming up, then?"

"Almost back up. Dad's robots and the ones your dad lended to us from GJ R&D are working

quite well. They did seal up my underground lair, though..."

Drew gulped his tofu with a disappointed face. Liz couldn't figure out if the face was due to

the tofu or the sealing up of his old lair, but one thing was for certain, he wasn't happy.

She handed the half of her sandwich one more time, feeling that she ought to cheer him up

someway.

"Final offer. And from the looks of you, I advise you take it."

Drew looked at the sandwich once, and gave his two loafs of tofu a glance too.

Eventually, Drew indulged to Liz's offer and took the sandwich, with a quick thank you, and

stuffed it into his mouth. He only took three chews, then swallowed the whole thing.

"Ah, food! Stuff you can chew on and feel some taste!"

Liz just smiled as she saw the felicity her sandwich was giving to her new official 'sidekick'.

Because she already finished her part of the lunch, she reached out to try some of Drew's.

She took a bit from a loaf, and put it in her mouth. She swallowed. Then, she really felt sorry

for Drew.

**Episode 3 "The thing with Guys and their big noisy Toys." -part 1-**

_-Flash back-_

The Lipskys are all seated on the kitchen table. A younger Shego is trying to feed a very younger

Drew Lipsky Jr. a spoonful of green beans.

"Now, baby. Let's just try a bite, eh? Come on, take a bite for mommy"

"No wike bweens."

Jr. wasn't cooperating.

"Come on, Drew. Beans are good for you. Mommy promises to give Drewy a nice cookie if Drewy

eats these beans for mommy. What do you say, huh? Do we have a deal?"

"No wike bweens."

"OK, that's it. I give. You try."

A frustrated Shego handed the spoon of beans to her husband. Her husband took the spoon, thought

a while, then cooed his son with a singy song voice.

"Oh, come on Drewy! What do you mean you don't like beans? You LOVED beans! Why, you

ate bowls and bowls of beans when you were younger! Don't you remember?"

Jr. seemed to be coming over.

"Oh... Oh yeah! I wemember!"

"That's right! You Like Beans!"

"Yeah! I wike Bweens!"

Draken eagerly put the spoon full of beans in front of his son. All he needed to do now was

take a bite out of it.

"... But I dont wike theese bweens."

Shego slaped her face. Draken pounded his head on the table.

_-End of Flash back-_

"Yup, Jr. sure hated his beans."

Shego mumbled in a dreamlike state as she socked another one of Dementor's henchmen.

"...And that's why you packed him tofu for lunch today?"

"Hey, why not, princess? The kid has to learn that he can't get away every time he wrecks the

house or attempts a world domination scheme, doesn't he?"

Kim round-housed a henchman who was just about to lay a punch at Shego. Shego had the

honors to finish him of with a blaze of green conflagration. Three henchmen charged at the

two. Shego gave a evil smile as she shot some more flames and knocked the three of the

high-walk.

"Draken seems to do pretty good in the normal world now, right?"

"Yeah. The guy has the brains. It's just that he wasn't using them on the proper arena."

Dr. Draken, currently known as simply Drew Lipsky senior, had retired the evil world dominator

occupation for quite a while now. He was convinced by his wife after their marriage (Concerning some

glowing green flames and a lot of physical pain) to ditch his old vocation and start something

more promising and securing for the family's sake. After several failures, he finally got a proper

job at his old college's place, the Middleton Space Center.

"So_, -ugfh-_ planning anything after this?"

Kim asked as she slammed a henchman to the floor and whacked another with her elbows.

"I don't know. Why, you want to do something?"

"Just asking."

Shego and Kim rushed up the stairs until they reached the highest level: where Dementor

and his new toy was waiting for them.

"Ha! You var all too _LATE_! Zoon, my Pandimenzional Vortex Diztrupter Cannon, verzion 2001, iz..."

"Yeah, what ever."

Shego simply blasted the remote that probably was the main controls for Dementor's new doomsday weapon.

Keeping the tempo alive, she went straight for the real thing: the cannon itself.

Even before Dementor could finish his sentence, his weapon was virtually trashed and no longer

operational.

"... vhy did you hav to do that? I mean, I didn't even tell you vhat city I vas going to blow up firzt! I didn't

even get to uze my evil red flazh light thingy yet! You didn't even hear my evil planz or my demandz!"

Dementor jumped up and down and made tantrums. He pulled out his red flashlight and smashed it on

the floor, wailing that Shego was unsophisticated and unsensible. He also muttered something about

her breaking the rules or something similar.

Shego just stared at him with pitiful eyes. Not the sympathetic type of pitiful eyes, but the 'oh, you are

so god-damn stupid I could puke' type of pitiful eyes.

"Hey, look. Save it for the guys at therapy in the mental hospital or something, OK?"

Kim cuffed the still-wailing Dementor and let the GJ agents who arrived soon after to take over the situation.

"You vait and zee, Kim Pozzible! You haven't zeen the lazt ov Profezzor Dementor! I zhall have my revenze

on you and... and..."

Dementor paused for a while just before he was taken in to the GJ Jet.

"... Dr. Draken'z ex-ZideKick!"

Shego excused herself to the two GJ members who were taking Dementor custody, and beat the living hell

out of Dementor before she finally let the jet take the professor away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the Middleton Space Center, Draken was about to have his own problems when the wall on

his left suddenly came crashing down. A gigantic drilling machine made a hole on the facility and stormed

in right to his research lab. The top lid of the machine opened, and...

"... Ed? ED? What the heck are you doing here, and what's the idea of wrecking my R&D lab!"

"Whoa, dude. Chill out, like, seriously. Man, what are _you_ doing here, dude? Like, seriously."

"I WORK HERE!"

"Oh... you work here, man? Seriously..."

That was when a boy, tall and quite hansome, with the same blonde hair his father had, sticked his head out

of the drill.

"Like, come on dad, seriously. We gotta hurry."

"Yeah, Al. You go ahead and do your stuff that you do thingy, while pops and uncle D do some man-talk, OK?"

"OK, seriously."

The boy jumped out of the drill and hurried off to somewhere.

"Like, so, you know Al, right? I mean, we sent you his picture when he was born or some junk."

"... THAT is that little guy on the photo?"

"Yep, seriously. It must be the vitamins they feed'em these days. Grows up like spark plugs."

Ed suddenly came up real close to Draken, and stared at his face.

"Wh, what?"

"Hey, dude. You eat'in alright these days? You sorta lost your blue stuff, seriously."

"Yeah, well... Don't worry, I'm eatting fine."

"Uh huh, well, the Mrs. and Jr. doing fine, too?"  
"Sure, they are all fine... except that Jr. sort of blew our house down."

"Whoa, seriously..."

Draken suddenly looked somewhat pleased.

"He attempted his first world dommination scheme yesterday."

"Hey, really? I mean, seriously, you must be proud, man."

"Yes, just like his old man! He made a Seismic Pulse Emmiter!"

"... Huh...?"

"A earthquake machine."

"Oh... huh?"

Ed suddenly gave a wicked smile.

"Ha, earthquake machine? Like, that's like, a _neenerneener phoo-phoo_, man."

"What?"

"My little Al's scheme is major air guitar, man! **_Yeahyeah!_** Like, seriously."

"What do _YOU _ know about world dommination schemes!"

The two were at the verge of fighting, when Al came up to his father with a very weird looking sphere

shining in a deep, crimson glow.

"Pops, like, seriously, lets go already! I already got the freaky core thingy!"

"Huh, you did?"

Ed instantly lost his aggresiveness, and looked back at Draken with a sorry look.

"Hey, dude, I'd love to stay and chat, but seriously, the kid says he's gotta go..."

"Um, OK..."

"I'll call ya latter, 'K?"

"...'K..."

Motor Ed and his son, Al, abruptly disappeared just as they first appeared, in their weird looking drill

contraption. It was moments after they have gone that Draken realized what has just happened.

"Oh, man... **SECURITY**!"


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you just let them get away with your new thingamabob?"

"It wasn't a thingamabob, Shego! It was a Kyrokinetic fusion generator!"

-whack-

"That's not the point here, you moron!"

GJ agents, including Shego and Kim were at the robbery site to investigate. Apparently,

Ed & Al had took several of the space center's property. First, a energy generator of

some kind created by Drakken. Second, a propulsion rocket unit.

"Take it easy on him, Shego, he didn't invite them to take the stuff, you know... Anyway,

dad, what do these missing things... do?"

Dr. Possible looked through the report that indicated the stolen contraptions.

"Well... Um, as far as I know, the propulsion unit, "Avatar", is a four nozzle rocket unit,

Kimmy-cub. The boys in R&D were really excited about this one, they said that it had

enough power to lift 120 tons, under Earth's gravitation field. We were planning to use

it for supplying the boys at Mir with construcion materials for the new space station they are

building... but ended up putting the project in the trash."

"How come?"

"Poor energy efficiency. The blasted thing ate up too much energy to use in any practical

means. As for the generator..."

Drakken wedged into the conversation, for the generator was _his_ invention.

"... the generator is a engine that uses the latest state-of-the-art nuclear fusion technology.

It creates a limited amount of energy for a unlimited period of time, practically the prototype of

mankind's real live perpetual mobile! It was intended to be implanted on a interstellar aviation

vessel..."

"Um, what do you mean by 'creating a limited amount of energy for a unlimited period of time'?"

Drakken squated on the floor and made little circles on the floor as he replyed.

"It _means_ that it constantly creates about 7 million kilowatts, for eternity."

"And... Just how much energy is that?"

"Enough to become a small powerplant all by itself, Kimmy-cub."

So, by the information given by Drakken and her father, Motor Ed stole a super-rocket that

had terrible energy efficiency, and a generator that is the size of a basketball that had the

potent to create electricity which matched a powerplant...

Kim started to worry. A character like Motor Ed with his hands on all these new toys was

bad news. She took out her Kimmunicator and called Wade.

"Hey, Kim. What's up?"

"Robbery at the space center. Wade, can you somehow track the machine that barged in

here when the crime happened?"

"Sure thing, Kim. Actually, I already finished the tracking part."

"You did? Wow, Wade, you rock. Give me the cordinates, and a ride to get there."

"Um... to be frank, I already finished the cordinate givings and the ride arranging, too."

"Huh?"

Wade just gave a shrug.

"Hey, when I first tryed to inform you with this stuff, you were out whacking Dementor's place.

So, I went to the next people available in the list, and..."

"... Let me guess. You sent Lizzy!"

"Um, yeah, sort of."

"WADE!"

"Hey, what? You used to do more hectic stuff when you were her age. I just thought that..."

Kim just shut the Kimmunicator off under frustration, and fear.

"Hey, princess, what's up?"

"My daughter is after Ed."

"What's the big with that? I mean, you took guitar-brains more than enough when you were..."

"... her age, I know. It's just that..."

"Uh huh, I see it now. Mommy is being to cuddlywuddly with her precious Lizzywizzy."

Kim stared gruffly at her partner.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You, princess, are being overly protective. Give your gal some credit, for crying out loud.

She has your frigid beatthehelloutofthebadguys genes in her body."

Kim replyed back with a skeptical mumble.

"... She also has half of Ron's goofupinimportantmoments genes, too."

"Eew... Got a reason to get worried there, princess..."

**Episode 4: The thing with guys and their big, noisy Toys -part 2-**

Liz and Drew were riding on a freight truck, heading to Arizona.

"Thank you for the ride, Mr. Johnston!"

"Hey, it's the least I can do, after your mom saved my truck from falling off that cliff when

my wheels gone flat! Don't sweat it, little missy!"

Liz grunted a small "Yeah." before she crossed her arms and sulked back into her seat.

She was just called 'little missy'. But more than that, her mother's reputation was tagging

along her, either if she wanted it or not. Obviously, she didn't have a network of people she

helped or saved yet, so the rides and connections Mr. Load made for her were strictly out

of the 'old list', her mom's. Of course, this was her first abroad-Middleton mission, but she

could already forsee the awaiting 'it's the least I can do after what your mom did for us/me's

in her future trips. She needed to save people, fast. People with transportation means.

Drew, sensing a dark aura around Liz, elbowed her softly.

"Hey... What's eatting you?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Well... it's just that I wanted my missions to be _my _missions, not something of a extension

of my mother's past heroics."

Johnston budged in, in a unsensitive way.

"Well, you can't help it, little missy. Your mom _did_ do a lot of stuff before you, you know."

"I know, Mr. Johnston. I know..."

A beep from Liz's Lizourcer pulled her back into mission mode. She took the communicator

out of her pocket and answered it.

"What's up, Mr. Load?"

"Your mom knows your on this mission, Liz, and she's worried sick for some reason."

"Urgh, mom and her stupid paranoid phobias! When will she realize that I'm not wearing

dipers anymore!"

"My point exactly. I'm telling you, if your grandparents were even half as picky as your mom is,

she couldn't have done anything at all in her times. Anyway, I also needed to tell you that you'll reach

touch-down zone in about 30 seconds, so you two should get off now."

"Well, Mr. Johnston, you heard the man in the machine. Thank you once more for the ride."

Johnston stepped on the brakes and smiled back as a reply.

"Anytime, little missy. Anytime. Oh, by the way, say hi and thanks to your mom, OK?"  
"OK."

Drew and Liz got off the 8 wheeled truck, suddenly exposed to the desert's abnormal heat.

All that Liz and Drew saw was the reddish dirt and sand of Arizona's desert plane; along with

the blazing, endless strip of aspalt driveway they were standing on.

"OK... Mr. Load, are you sure this is where we were supposed to get off?"

"Dead sure, Liz. You just have to know where to look and where to poke. You see the big boulder

besides the cactus plant?"

"Uh huh..."

"Leave the rest to me."

Drew suddenly interupted the two and put on a pair of weird goggles he took out from his pocket.

Then, he walked up to the rock Wade mentioned, touched the sides of it, then pushed a part of it.

Almost instantly, a vacume-sound came out of the ground and opened a passage way leading

underground.

"Typical way to conceal an evil hideout. Fortunatly, the guys who thought up with this lame cover-up

forgot to restrain the power surges coming out of their 'doorknob'."

Liz was just starring dumbfound at Drew.

"Hey, it's all in 'Evil Stuff for Dummies', you know."

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot your _ex-vocation_."

"Being synical is so not your style, LS."

Liz just smiled and gave a small peck on Drew's cheek.

"Please and thank you. You make a great sidekick."

And then, leaving the yet baffled Drew Lipsky on the surface, Liz hurried down the stairway the

new opening on the floor led to. After recovering from the sudden assault, Drew followed her

while mumbling "I am not a sidekick!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for the lift, Captain Reynar."

"Hey, it's the least we can do, after what you did for us back then when you stopped that golf-freak

from stealing our new prototype stealth jet."

"Oh, it was no big. All it took was a little lip gloss and a frying pan."

Shego was making fun of Kim's modest-talk by intimidating her in a nagging voice with air quotations.

"Any problems, Mrs. Lipsky?"

"Oh, does it show?"

Shego then poked the ribs of her partner who was sitting on her lap, due to lack of co-pilot seats in

the fighter jet. Kim giggled, and poked her back. After poking each other for some time, Shego

stopped the playing and gave a pat to the pilot's shoulder.

"Hey, flyboy! How longer does this trip gonna take? I'm starting to get leg cramps here!"

"As a matter of fact, we're already there, miss! Now, stay put as I land this baby..."

"No need, captain. We'll bail."

Before captain Reynar could comply, Kim pulled the eject lever on their seats and soared up towards

the sky. Unbuckling themselves, Shego and Kim started to freefall when the Kimmunicator started beeping.

"Sitch, Wade?"

"Kim, I've been doing a little research along with a bit of tinkering on the computer."

"And?"

Wade sent her a list of things. She skimmed through them as she pressed a button on her waist to

disperse the built-in parachute in her battle jump suit. As she was floating, she recognized two items;

the two stolen space vessel parts from the space center. What she didn't recognize, however, were

some stuff that seemed new to her.

"Wade, what is this other stuff?"

"You remember the infiltration incident the Japanese Self-Defense Force's R&D center had about a

week ago?"

"Yeah, the place got wrecked. What about it?"

"Well, the center latter reported that the wreckage wasn't their only problem. Their secret project got

stolen in the event: a particle beam cannon, code name 'Akatsuki'."

"A beam cannon?"

"Yep. The infiltrators took the whole package, the cannon, the coolage systems, everything. Guess

how much the bundle weighs."

Kim landed softly on the arid plains of Arizona and pressed the button on her wrist again to make her

suit suck up the parachute.

"... 120 tons?"

"Bingo."

"Hey, what's this all about?"

Shego, who was already on the ground and waiting on Kim, came over and asked what she was missing

out. Kim simply showed her the screen of the kimmunicator. A blueprint of a crude mechanism was showing

in it.

"Oh, hohoho. Propulsion rocket unit, Big-bad Jap beam cannon..."

"... and a fusion generator to power the juices. Ed's getting pretty obvious here."

Wade nodded.

"By the looks of this, I presume he is making..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"... a flying deathray cannon! And none of you can stop me, not even you, Cousin D, seriously!

The Akatsuki particle beam cannon I stole from Japan's Self-Defence Force, the propulsion unit

and power core I stole from Middleton, and the pine refreshiner I stole from the Smarty Mart from

Pheniox! They have combined, into my new, freaky, doomsday machine! Yeah! Seriously!"

What the mothers were right about was that the evil mastermind indeed made a flying, mobile

particle beam cannon out of the parts he has stolen. What the mothers were wrong about,

though, was that the evil mastermind wasn't Motor Ed. The villian was younger. The villian was...

"... Rotor Al! The world shall tremble before my name and my freaky doomsday weapon, seriously!

YeahYeah! Major air guitar, dudes!"

"Oh crud, not cousin Alfred..."

Drew didn't have exactly 'good' memories of cousin Alfred. The last time he saw him, on a Thanksgiving

dinner at his place when Drew was 5. The little monster dismantled the Lipsky residence's frige, sink,

washing machine, and even all the doorknobs in the house to make a pitiful and disgusting looking

'flying machine'. Of course, the thing didn't fly, it instead blew up in the middle of the kitchen, destroying

the family turkey dinner. He didn't really expect a family renunion in the underground lair they barged into.

"Um... who is cousin Alfred, Drew?"

"That whackjob doing the air guitar thing. Cousin Alfred. Total weirdo, obsesed with flying things. Half of

his rhetoric is conisted of 'seriously'.

"And... his other half?"

"Freaky."

"Excuse me?"

"Freaky. I mean, the other half of his rhetoric. The guy has a really small vocabulary list, not to mention a lot of

missing brain cells."

As Al was doing his self absorbed air guitar thing on top of his gigantic new weapon, Motor Ed came up

at the back of his son and asked in a sheepish voice.

"Hey, Al... I mean, cool set of wings... but, don't you think wheels would have gone along better, seriously?"

"**WHEELS?** Come on, dad, like seriously! Putting freaky wheels on my beautiful baby? I mean, dad, seriously!

Wheels are SO old school, man! **WINGS** are the new go, dad! Rotors, propellers, and SERIOUSLY FREAKY

ROCKET BOOSTERS! Yeah, that's the new song of the century, dude! I mean, if you can't go with the flow, man,

just bail out of the picture or something, seriously."

"Oh, OK, dude. Just suggestin'..."

Ed lifelessly slumped back down of his son's flying beam cannon.

Oh, now this Drew was not allowing. Cousin Al was one thing, but he liked his uncle Edward pretty much.

And this stupid moron was not getting away with making the guys own father, and his uncle, feel like a sack

of horse poo like this. The kid was going to learn some manners, and a bit of respect for his father.

Unfortunately, Al saw the angry Drew charging at his way.

"Uh uh, no can do, cous' D! I told ya, you are NOT getting in my way!"

He gave a howl, and from nowhere, a bunch of henchmen dressed up like bad-material bikers armed with

huge wrenches and sledge hammers surrounded Drew.

"Drew!"

"It's OK, Liz! Nothing I can't handle."

"Huh? But you..."

Drew proved that he meant what he said by flinging a henchman that had charged at him down to

the floor. Two more henchmen came in. While Drew blocked a incoming sledge hammer and

counter attacked the wielder, this left his left totaly open for the henchman with the wrench.

"Hey, hands off my sidekick!"

Just in time, Liz landed a sweet knee kick on the henchman's face right before he smacked Drew

with his weapon. Drew turned around, smiled, and gave Liz a high-five. The two then came back

to battle stance.

"Nice moves, Drew. Where did you pick them up?"

"Practically the same place you picked up yours. You would be suprised what mothers

teach their children these days."

"Wow, talk about the stuff they give away with the new sidekicks nowadays. They say they usually

come with only the 'distracion' function."

Drew sort of frowned and gave Liz a nasty look.

"I am NOT a dorky sidekick, Liz!"

"Oh, you know perfectly well that I'm joking, silly. I'm just saying that I'm glad to have a good set of

punches I can trust my back on, that's all."

Then, she did that darn thing she did with her lips: the puppy pout. Drew hated that puppy pout.

He really did. He hated the fact that the puppy pout always made him feel all good and relaxed,

when he was really supposed to be cross and angry with his friend. Curse that puppy pou...

"Drew, heads up!"

"Huh?"

Drew came back to the real world just in time and ducked a nasty blow that was intending to

decapitate him. Close call. The two fought back, but the biker-henchmen kept on coming

from somewhere. To make matters worse, the thundering rumble of four rockets igniting

rocked the underground lair. The ceiling was open. Al was about to take off for a test flight,

that probably had a test fire-at-something-important session as well. Drew didn't seem to

have a choice. He needed to use the 'stuff'. He knew his mother told him a hundred or more

times that he can't, but the sitch was desperate.

"Ha, have fun, dudes! I'm gonna go and do some seriously freaky doomsday stuff!"

"Not today, nephew! Cavalry has arrived!"

With a crashing explosion, Kim Possible Stoppable and Shego dropped down into the carnage.

The two literally wiped out half of the standing henchmen in about half a minute.

Al saw that the tables have turned, in a nasty way. He hurried in his cockpit, and hit the button for

lift-off. The magnanimus mobile particle beam cannon, was flying away.

"Hey, like seriously, I would love to stay and chat and all, but gotta go, dudes! Gotta go blow a

hole on the Sears Tower or something. YeahYeah!"

The little rat was getting away. Seeing that the mothers were more than enough backup for Liz,

he decided he could leave her with the henchmen for some drastic measures.

"Hey, Liz! Toss me your grappling drier and your Lizourcer!"

"Huh?"

"No time to explain! Come on!"

The rather puzzled Liz did as she was told, and Drew ran after his cousin. At a appropreate

angle, Drew shot the grapple hook on the rocket just before it totally flew out of the base and

leaped into open sky.

"DREW!"

"Oh my god..."

"That moron... If he gets back, he is going to get hell from me..."

The three women watched in horror as they saw Drew Lipsky Jr. dangling on a flying doomsday

weapon, soaring so fast that it soon became a figure, a speck, and then virtually went out of sight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew frantically climbed up the cable of the grapple drier and somehow managed to reach a ledge

of the hull of the machine. Adjusting himself on the hull with suction plates placed on his soles and

belt, Drew put on the goggle he wore earlier that day, and took out another contraption. He attatched

it on the surface of the machine, and checked the readings: data about the machine that streamed

through his navigation goggles.

"Oh man, this is not good... HE3 accelerator, P2X fluid engine... a Yamato hyperdrive? Crud..."

Drew turned on the Lizourcer and contacted Wade.

"Drew! My readings say that you and the weapon is flying somewhere over Utah! Are you OK?"

"Yeah, Mr. Load. I'm not dead yet... Hey, do me a favor and link me up with the guys in Japan's

Self-Defence Force R&D, will you? Someone that knows about the Akawhatever beam cannon!"

"Gotcha. Wait a sec... there!"

The screen splited in half: the left side was still Wade. The right side, however, now showed a

puzzled Japanese research lab scientist.

"Ano, omaerano ryusho beamu cyanonwa, wiryukuga donoguraidesuka! Hey, how strong is your

particle beam cannon!"

"Ha? A, korewa... Ma, chubunna zenryukuga iru tokiniwa, Fujisanni anao tsukuru kotomo dekiruyo.

Doshita? Moshicashite, warerano cyanon, sagashita! Huh? Oh, that... Well, if it has enough

power, it could even make a hole on Mt. Fuji. Why do you ask? Did you by any chance, find

our cannon!"

"Ma... sagashitetawa sagashitenanoni... Ima korewa mondaija naiyo! Chubunna zenryokute,

ikura gurainano desuka! Well, I did find the thing... Hey, that's not the problem right now! Just

'how much' is 'enough power', man!"

"Ano... Nanahyakuman kirowato gurainanokashira... Mochiron, kono ikano zenryokunara, ryusho

dachiga gasoku dekinai dakara beamuwa seichoshinaindeskedo... Um, about 7 million KWs. Of

course, a power surge lower than that wouldn't make a beam at all, because the particles would

simply not be able to accelerate to create one."

"Wakata, domone. Got it. Thanks."

"Mate! Warerano cyanon, sagashitandaro? Oi, itsuni kaete kurerunoka! Wait! You found our

cannon, didn't you? When are you going to return it to us!"

"Um, sorry dude, I'm loosing your signal."

"Oi! Oi! Mate! Hey! Hey! Wait!"

Drew shut the guy off. Then, he asked Wade to connect someone else: his father.

"Hey, dad!"

"Huh? Jr!"

"Dad, gotta check something out, really quick."

"What is it?"

"The generator you made, it runs on a HE3 accelerator, right?"

"Yeah... How did you know that?"

"I'll explain latter. Do you know by any chance what the average power input your generator makes, too?"

Drakken smiled with pride.

"Of course, I do! I made it, you know! It emmits a fine amount of 7 million big ol' smacking KWs! Why?"

Drew checked the readings his decoder/server was sending to him once more. Then, he made a

evil smile.

"Thanks, dad."

"For what?"

"Oh, nothing. See you latter at home!... that is, if the synthodrones and the other bots finished putting

it up yet, that is..."

Drakken simply waved at his son. Drew waved back, and disconnected his link with his dad.

Wade was once again the only one on the screen.

"Whoa. Nice Japanese tounge you got there, Drew."

"Yeah, well, Liz's father gave me some introduction level lessons. Anyway, sitch is solved."

"What?"

"You heard me, sitch solved."

"But, I mean, don't we need to scramble USAF or something?"

Drew simply waved his head side to side. Then, Drew gave a thumbs up to Wade, and shut

the communicator off. He collected his own gagets, stuffed them in his cargo pockets, and

released himself from the hull of Al's flying menace.

He was pleased. He didn't have to dismantle the machine, go through complicated wiring or

risk his life on over-loading a state of the art rocket engine, or use his 'stuff' mom didn't want

him using. All he had to do was freefall, enjoy the wind blowing rapidly on his back, and press

the button on his belt to eject the parachute he implanted himself on his suit, and float along

down to the state of Utah. All he had to do, was enjoy his stupid cousin's fate on tonight's

news.

While all this happened, Al didn't have a clue on what was going on. He was too busy listening

to his Metal Music.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Shego, Kim, Drew, and Liz all ate dinner at a Bueno Nacos at Utah, watching the evening

news about a explosion near the Sears Tower. The people were first spooked, for they reported that

there was a strong light that streamed into the windows before the explosion accured: they thought it

was a alien attack or something similar.

"So, what 'did' happen, exactly?"

Mrs. Stoppable asked to Drew, who kept on saying the 'problem will solve itself'.

"Well, boy genius there had the brains to add up his parts he stole, but didn't have the brains to

do the math to figure out how much energy he really needed. Assuming that the beam cannon

needed 7 million KWs to operate properly, and that dad's generator made just about that power

forever, he thought he had a unlimited arsenal of doomsday beams."

"But... he didn't? I mean, the numbers fit, don't they?"

Liz asked with a puzzled look.

Drew replyed with a smug.

"You forgot the energy the stupid Avatar rocket unit eats up, Liz. Besides, the coolant system of the

cannon itself used a lot of juice, too. What happened was that the Akatsuki cannon didn't have enough

power to make a proper laser, and when Al over did it by forcing the cannon to shoot something, the

cannon fired a flashlight beam. Well, the punishment eventually overloaded the systems, not to mention

caused a melt down on the whole things power supply. After that, well, you saw what happened."

They all had their laughs and jokes about the day, when a beeping sound interupted them.

Liz took her Lizourcer out, but found it dead.

"I think it's mine. Oh, it's your dad."

Kim answered her Kimmunicator.

"Hello, honey. What's the sitch?"

"Yo, KP! Just wondering where you were! Hey, I got dinner ready, so when are you coming in?"

"Uh... heheh, um... Ron?"

"What is... KP! Is that CHEESE I see on your lips!"

"Um... sorry, Ron. Liz and I am kind of eating out today..."

"WHAT!"

It was just then when a phone rang. Shego got her cell out and answered it.

"Hello..."

-Shego! Where the hell are you! It's 9 PM, and I want my dinner!-

"Oh, &$... I forgot."

"You FORGOT! Come on, Shego! You took away the stove and microwave from the kitchen! What

am I supposed to do!"

"Well, look, I'm at Utah right now, and..."

"UTAH!"

The two wives were looking at each other, holding up their husbands on the other side. Then...

"Hey, Dr. D."

"What..."

"Go over at Princess's place tonight and catch a bite."

Then, without waiting for a reply, Shego cut him off and slammed her head on the table.

"Man... Maybe I should put the appliances back into the kitchen."

Liz elbowed Drew.

"Pss. What does she mean about the 'no stove and microwave'?"

Drew just munched his naco and replyed, "I'll explain later."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about midnight when Ed and his son, partly scornched from the explosion, got back home.

"Do you know what freakin time it is!"

"Yeah, hey, babe... I'm sorry, seriously."

"And what is this freaky news about a explosion event at the Sears! It doesn't involve you two,

does it!"

Ed and Al, both looked spooked out.

"Hey, Lyn, I mean, seriously. Nothing happened, babe."

Adrenal Lyn, glared at the two with skeptical eyes, but finally decided to let them in the house.

"I'm warning you, Ed, you do anything freaky with Al and..."

"Hey, babe, seriously. Not happening. Never again."

"Huh? What do you mean, never '_again_'?"

"Ulp, eh, I mean..."

Al sensed a storm coming up, and went upstairs leaving the place before the carnage started.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

I am terribly sorry for the long gap. I had SATs and several other things that kept me

away from the keyboard for a while. I will try my best to get the stories back in rack

as fast as I can, now that I am partly free from all the issues I had.

**End of Disclaimer**

Elizabeth Stoppable Possible was at the verge of falling asleep while walking. She

patted the shoulder of her friend walking next to her, Drew Lipsky Jr., and asked with a

sluggish voice.

"Hey, Drew… Any plans on blowing up the school today by any chance?"

"Nope, not after some pretty blonde girl who I've known since pre-K dismantled my

secret lair and persuaded me to ditch the evil mad scientist gig. Why?"

"Well… It might be because; **I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL TODAY**!"

Liz was so tired that she almost felt like throwing up every now and then. Her legs

were not working properly. Her brain felt like a soft, moldy piece of rotten cheese.

A straight whole week of combat missions around the globe did that to a teenager girl.

Just this week she had not only met around half of her mother's old adversaries, but

also had to beat up and arrest a handful of new contenders in the villain's league.

Yes, she had to tango with Drew's crazy cousin and his batch of henchmen, dodge a

whole bucket of exploding golf balls, fight a two-headed elephant with gorilla arms for

trunks, and tackle the gross man with weird monkey hands and feet.

Then, there was that whack-job who called himself 'Sci-Fi Harry' who tried to destroy

Upperton with flying saucers armed with photon cannons. Oh, she almost forgot that

she also had to restrain a stupid European guy with that beefy body from unleashing

giant tops with laser blades in Paris. The week was not friendly with the young

Stoppable. She was exhausted. She was tired. She was lacking sleep. She was

strangling her best friend, chanting in an unconscious rant, telling him (more like

ordering him) to blow up Middleton High with something he had hidden in his closet.

"Make the pain stop, Drew! Blow up the cursed place for god's sake!"

"Liz, akk… Liz! I don't have anything in my closet to blow up Middleton High!"

Liz soon realized what she was doing and let go of her grip lifelessly, and then slumped

on the sidewalk. She said sorry in a very sincere, yet listless voice.

"… Hey, Liz, get a grip! Today's a Friday, girl! Just one more day, and you can have

a whole weekend's worth of sleep! Come on, get up Liz, get… No, no Liz! Don't

sleep on the sidewalk! LIZ! Oh man…"

Drew pleaded in a desperate tone, but the young crime fighter was not responding.

Soon, she was snoring in a steady pace, in the middle of the sidewalk. By-passers

were starting to stare. Drew took a big sigh, and even slapping her back to

commission, but eventually gave up that idea. He couldn't possibly do that, to his best

friend who was slumbering like an angel. Well, a snoring angel, but still an angel

nevertheless. Drew made a slight smile, picked Liz up with some effort, and carried

her to somewhere.

**Episode 5: The day of the Nemesis (Part 1)**

"Um… huh… HUH! OHMYGOD, DID I FALL ASLEEP ON THE SIDEWALK!"

When Liz opened her eyes, she suddenly realized what she has just done: she let her

instincts kick in, totally clobber her common senses and logic, and slept on the street.

However, she wasn't on the sidewalk. She was on one of Middleton Citizen Park's

benches, covered with Drew's jacket. Drew was looking down on her: he was offering

her a thigh-pillow.

"Hey, finally decided to come back from your trip to the moon, Liz?"

"Drew… What time is it!"

Drew took a glimpse at his watch, and replied by pointing two fingers.

"I've been sleeping for two hours?"

"Nope, you've been sleeping till 2 PM, little miss."

"… WHAT!"

Liz abruptly got up, accidentally whacking Drew's chin with her head while doing so.

"Oh my god, Drew, we're late for school! OH MY GOD, what's wrong with your chin!"

"Oww… Liz, calm down!"

Drew soothed his jaw while trying to ease the panicking girl.

"How can I calm down! We skipped school! Oh _man_, mom is going to kill me if she

finds out that I skipped school…"

Drew seized Liz's shoulders and spoke in a soft, placating voice.

"Hey, look Liz, it's no big deal. You were tired, totally wiped out. And you had good

reasons to; you went around the whole world beating the hell out of miscreants! Come

on, it's not like you skipped school on purpose; you couldn't have done anything about it.

So calm down, Liz. Panicking isn't going to warp you back to school."

The girl seemed to ease her gasping a bit. Then she realized something else. Drew

missed school with her.

"Drew… I'm really sorry…"

"For what?"

"For making you miss school too… Man, you should have just left me there and went

ahead to school!"

Drew gave Liz a light smack on the forehead.

"Dummy, you don't have to be sorry to me for something like that. Besides, do you

really think I could really just leave you there on the pavement, alone? Come on, Liz.

You should expect better from your best pal."

"I guess so…?"

"Of course. And you know what? You should."

"Should what?"

"Expect better."

Drew took out a bag out of nowhere and waved it playfully in front of Liz. A bag that

smelled great, that smelled like cheese…

"Nacos!"

Just then, Liz realized that she was starving. She really wasn't in her proper mind this

morning to eat breakfast (Her father kept on telling her to eat her cereal with a spoon,

not a fork, and that she should put her food into her mouth, not smudge it all over her

cheeks.), and she obviously missed lunch.

"Oh, Drew. Thanks a bunch."

"Don't mention it. Besides, I sorta felt like Lassie, watching guard over you while you

were sleeping."

The two laughed and took the food out of the giant take-out bag and started to eat.

"You know, to tell you the truth, I didn't want to go to school today neither."

Drew mumbled while chewing down his chimeritos.

**-Some island in the Indonesian keys-**

"Two years. Exactly two years have I prepared for this plan. Oh, and what a devious

plan! I can see it now, the whole world bowing their knees before me! Before, the

wrath of me, Dr. Nemesis! Ahaha, Ahahah, Ahahahahah!"

The man who called himself 'Dr. Nemesis' cackled like a madman, until something got

caught in his throat and gagged.

"Vivian, Vivian! Hak, water! Water!"

A blonde, beautiful woman with a slight tan tossed the man a bottle of Evian. Dr.

Nemesis however couldn't catch it, and got smacked on the head with the bottle instead.

"You know, psychologists say that talking to yourself aloud is a sign of stupidity."

"And what is your point?"

Nemesis grumbled as he rubbed his forehead, the spot where the Evian struck.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that too complicated for you? I meant to say that you're a **moron**."

"I, am, NOT, A, MORON!"

"Oh yeah? Then how come you can't even invent your own doomsday weapons, huh?

I mean, I practically made all of these nano-bots by myself, you know. I even had to

come up with the freaking blueprints from nothing, for crying out loud."

Nemesis ignored his 'assistant's nagging and tried to open the bottle of Evian, but for

some reason the bottle cap didn't open.

"Urg, what is wrong with this thing!"

Vivian slapped her face in utter frustration. This man reminded her of a Lemming rat:

throwing itself over a cliff without a clue. She stalked towards Nemesis, snatched the

bottle from him, and twisted the bottle cap the opposite way Nemesis had. The bottle

opened with a clean –clack- sound.

"Like I said before: MORON."

Dr. Vivian Potter handed the bottle back to Nemesis.

"You know, _Ned_, you really should have just stuck with the Bueno Nacho manager job.

At least there, you didn't have to deal with Evian bottles. All you needed to do was,

well, _push a button_. Even _you_ know how to push a button, don't you?"

Leaving a fuming Dr. Nemesis behind, Dr. Potter left the laboratory. Nemesis plunged

his hand inside his orange lab coat and took out a teddy bear.

"Why does she have to do that to me? I mean, _I_ pay her for her services, don't I? _ I_

respect her for who she is, don't I? So why does she have to bring hell all over around

me?" Oh, well. At least I have my wittle Mr. Teddy here to make daddy's feelings all

better, right?"

It was just then when Nemesis heard the swishing of the vacuum door opening again.

Dr. Potter seemed to have left something and came back for it, only to find Dr. Nemesis

talking to his teddy bear. The third time this week.

"Oh, please! Don't tell me you were having another counseling session with your

stupid _bear_ again, Ned! How pathetic can you possibly become!"

"Stop calling me NED! I told you to call me as DR. NEMESIS, for the Hundredth time!

Jeesh, people really don't appreciate evil second identities these days…"

Then, he patted his teddy bear and mumbled something more.

"… and Mr. Teddy is _not_ stupid."

Liz was having a bit of a problem when she got back home from the Middleton Citizen

Park. Her mother was furious in the fact that her daughter deliberately skipped school.

Her father gave her two thumbs up, and told her that it was a good experience, a vital

step in growing up. Her mother smacked her father for bad influence, and chased him

back to the kitchen to finish making dinner. Then, her mother started to lecture Drew.

"Drew, for all the people I know, Drew! You should have dragged her to school if you

had to, not drag her to Middleton Park and have a nap followed by a picnic!"

Drew was slightly intimidated by Mrs. Stoppable; she usually didn't show her emotions,

especially her aggressive emotions, and felt that he could die if he didn't give her the

right answers.

"Well, you know, Mrs. Stoppable, Liz was kind of pooped, so…"

Mrs. Stoppable gave Drew a very menacing glare.

"Um, hehe, so I thought, well, um…"

Liz elbowed Drew on the side and whispered, "Psst, you stopped using words, Drew…"

Eventually, Mrs. Stoppable gave up the 'Gonna Kill You Two' look and instead brought

in the 'I was just so alarmed by the phone call from your principal' look.

"Look, Lizzy hon. And you too, Drew. It's not that I don't understand that you both

are tired. I know what you two are going through because I've been there too. It's

just that, you can't skip school every time you go out on a mission, Liz. If you plan to

do so, I strongly ask you to give up your missions right now."

"What? But mom, you used to go out on missions just like me and Drew do when you

were our age…"

"… and I also acknowledged that my extra-curriculum activities had responsibilities.

I never skipped school, or tried to get privileges from anywhere from the fact that I ran

around the world to help people, Lizzy. I'm not telling you to quit without a reason.

I'm simply implying that you must set your priorities straight. You are still a student.

Your main priorities are at your school, so you should keep that in mind."

Liz nodded sheepishly, and glimpsed at her mother. Her mother was now smiling. Liz

smiled back. It was just then when a familiar beeping sound chimed from Liz's and

Kim's pocket.

"Yo, ladies. We have a sitch in Indonesia. So, when should I send you your pickup?"

"Um, Mr. Load? Can you give us just a sec?"

Then, Liz looked at her mother with questioning eyes. "Should I stay home?"

Kim came next to her daughter and patted her on the shoulders.

"Not my call, dear. It's up to you whether you screen your missions or not. I believe

you are old enough to make that decision."

Liz thought about the situation for a long time. After some thinking, she eventually

gave her mother and Wade a sorry look.

"Mr. Load, count me out on this one. I think I'm too sapped out for any more missions

this week."

Wade gave Liz, and then Kim a dubious glance. "Are you sure?"

\"Positive. I think I'll leave the world-saving to the pros today." replied Liz.

"All right, then. Kim, you're still up to the job, aren't you?"

"You know, Wade, that's why I get paid." Kim said with a bit of harmless sarcasm.

"OK, then. I'll send a transport GJ Jet at your place right away for you and Shego."

"Wait… Send that jet 30 minutes later, Wade."

"Huh?"

Kim said this as she saw her husband coming out of the kitchen with platefuls of food.

"I don't want to missing another family dinner, especially when Ron made such an effort.

You don't mind, do you Wade?"

"Well, I guess. OK, 30minutes."

"You rock, Wade."

"I know."

Wade logged out from the two communicators.

Then, Kim realized that Drew was still here.

"Hey, Drew. Want to stay for dinner?"

"Well, I'd love to, Mrs. Stoppable, but I'd have to ask my mom first. She might have

dinner ready at my place too, so…"

Drew took out his cell and dialed his home number. The bell didn't even have a chance

to ring twice.

_-**DREW LIPSKY JR**! I've just got a call from your principal saying that you skipped _

_school today! You better have a good excuse ready when you get back home, or…-_

"… OK, mom, I love you too, goodbye!"

Drew frantically turned the phone off with a streak of dread in his face, and asked Kim

with a pleading voice.

"While I'm staying for dinner, can I just live here for about a year, too?"

**To be Continued.**

**P.S: I use MS Word, and doublespace between paragraphs, but can't manage to prevent **

**them from bunching up. Am I doing something wrong? Can anyone tell me what I **

**should do?**


	6. Chapter 6

-Some island in the Indonesian keys

The two GJ agents, Kim Possible and Shego were waiting on the shores of the island,

waiting for the 'informants' they were told to expect on the operation zone.

Soon, Kim spotted a figure coming out from the forest: agent Will Du.

"Hey, Du. What are you doing here?"

"Recon mission, Possible. I was sent here about three hours earlier than you two to

find the 'secret lair' HQ said to be located on this island, but nothing has yet come up…"

"What the Hell is THAT!"

Du and Kim turned to the source of the scream and found Shego pointing something

coming out from the water: a green, clawed, webbed hand. Shego didn't hesitate and

soon charged up her two hands, ready to fire away.

"Wait, hold your fire, agent Shego!"

Du dashed to Shego to keep her from blasting his partner. The green hand soon

revealed its owner as something crawled out of the water completely, revealing a big,

green-scaled man in a black GJ uniform.

"Agent Gil Moss, you are late. You should have returned at this regrouping point 5

minutes ago."

"Oh, shut your lid, Du. Do you think I was taking a pleasure swim down there?"

Gil stood up, wiped the sand on his legs, and started to de-mutate with a few grunts,

soon transformed into something that resembled more of a human.

"Besides, did you find anything worthy for report, Mr. Punctuality?"

Gil gave his partner a sinister, smug grin. Du suddenly seemed to lose his cool, formal

tone and started to stutter.

"Well, that is, I mean… It is obvious that HQ gave us invalid information! This island

does not have a single sign of a high-tech world domination facility anywhere in the

perimeter."

"Oh, yeah? Is this good enough of a 'sign of a high-tech lair' for ya, Wonder Boy?"

Gil took out a very small camera out of his side pocket, and tossed it to Kim.

"Hey, Mrs. Squeeb, think your Kimwatamajig can project the shots in the cam?"

"Why, of _course_ it can, Fish Head"

Kim countered Gil's remarks with a sarcastic tone as she plugged the camera into her

Kimunicator through a USB portal. Soon, a holographic image of the island streamed

out of the Kimunicator, along with several photo shots Gil took underwater.

"I found three openings that were pretty well sealed with titanium doors underneath the

island. This one here," Gil pointed at a relatively big opening, "seems to be linked to

the sewage pipelines. Trash kept on coming out of the chute, which opened its gates

on a regular basis. Considering that the other two are entrances that might not open

without some clearance, I suggest this trash dispense chute is the best way in we

have."

While Gil was giving a brief report, he gave Shego a dirty look.

"Hey, who's this bitch, by the way? This idiot almost tried to get me fried back there."

"Oh, you better ask that question to the hand, Fish Breath, 'cause your gonna…"

Sensing the hostile air, both Kim and Will restrained their partners and tried to prevent

them from causing any violence.

"Oh, right. This must be the first time Shego met Gil. Um, Shego? Gil, GJ agent,

expert in underwater operations. Gil, Shego. My new partner."

Will and Kim really didn't expect a handshake or anything between the two, but the

queer aggression between each of their green partners was making them extremely

uneasy.

"New partner, heh? Hey, Possible, I advise you to get Squeeb back between your ass,

'cause this one seems to have some defects in the cranium."

"Oh, look Kimmie, a talking piece of sushi! I didn't know GJ started to take in seafood

for their agents!"

"And I didn't know GJ started to take in portable stove ovens!"

"Yeah! Well, this 'portable stove oven' is more than happy to serve some cooked fish!"

Kim just rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration. Will lifted Gil and threw him back

into the waters. Then, he took out three small oxygen breathers, and tossed two to

Kim and Shego.

"DU! What the heck…"

"Take care of the situation, both of you. And if you can't, you could just stay here and

make up while Possible and I neutralize the mission by ourselves."

For the first time, Shego and Gil seemed to agree on something, as they almost

simultaneously screamed back to Will "Hey, who the fu do you think you are, giving

us orders?"

**Episode 6: The day of the Nemesis (Part 2)**

Liz was in her bed, in her pajamas, under her blanket, and staring at the ceiling for

almost 5 hours straight. She realized that she couldn't keep calm and go to sleep:

there was a sitch out there. The Possible blood that was running through her veins

was screaming to her that something was wrong. She shouldn't be here at home, in

bed, while there was a sitch out there waiting for her to solve it! Liz sat up, made up

her mind, and stormed down the stairs to the living room, where Drew was sleeping on

the couch.

"Drew. Drew! Wake up! Wake up, Drew!"

"Um, huh, huh? Liz? What is this about? Ugh… For god's sake, Liz, it is 2 AM for

crying out loud…"

"Drew, we are going out to take care of that sitch!"

"What sitch?"

"You know! The Indonesian Key sitch!"

Drew eventually woke up and sat up, realizing that he wasn't going to get anymore

sleep today. Rubbing his eyes, he stared at Liz's eyes. They were sparkling. They

were on 'mission mode'. Drew gave her a small grin, and kicked his covers off.

"All right, teenage hero, you got your sidekick up. But we are not going anywhere in

pajamas."

**-Ten minutes latter-**

As she was told, a transport GJ jet, the same one her mother rode, was awaiting in front

of her house. She was all geared up: the black tops, the cargo pants filled with gadgets,

and her jet-pack. Drew was right beside her, also ready to go.

"You know, Liz, if we go out on this mission, you wouldn't have any sleep for today's

school. Are you sure you are willing to do this?"

"Are you sure you saw the calendar, Drew? Remember, today is officially a Saturday.

No school"

She was cheeky; maybe a bit too cheeky. She almost skipped to the jet's hanger,

robust with energy. Drew looked back, and waved his hand to Mr. Stoppable, who was

awakened by the ruckus his daughter made in the house while getting ready for the

mission.

"I packed some breakfast stuff… Here, take 'em."

Ron came up to Drew and handed him two paper bags, which were quite heavy.

Ron was still rubbing his eyes and seemed slightly dazed. But suddenly, his eyes

became very sharp and glared at Drew.

"And another thing: make sure you keep your mind and body on the mission only, kid.

I have a father-in-law who can send anyone who messes with my Lizzy-wizzy to a

black hole. Got that?"

Drew simply gulped and feebly replied with a nod. Mr. Stoppable wasn't really being

all that friendly with the idea of him and Liz going around together after the little 'Dr.

Wolfen' incident that happened in Drew's house a few weeks ago. Getting caught with

them kissing each other seemed to be the trigger.

"Dad! Are you threatening to send Drew to a black hole on Gramp's rocket again!"

"Uh, n, no honey! I was just giving him some traditional sidekick tips!"

Ron pushed Drew's back, and sent him running to the jet.

After getting on, Drew gave out a sigh of relief.

"It was the black hole threat again, wasn't it?"

Drew simply smiled without reply. As the jet started to take off, the two rushed to the

two passenger seats on the back side of the transport, and buckled up. Then, looking

at the pure happiness that dripped from Liz's face due to the excitement, Drew felt that

he had to warn Liz about something.

"You know, I just want to tell you that you shouldn't be too disappointed."

"Huh? Disappointed for what, Drew?"

Drew continued as he passed her the breakfast bag Liz's father prepared for them

despite the short notice.

"Well, our moms are already at the operation grounds, and they have been gone for

quite a while, so it is possible that they already have finished the job by now…"

---

"…we could have finished the job hours ago, if it weren't for the Amazing Talking Sushi

and Agent dick-head over here! What the hell are we doing! Arg!"

"Oh, now it's _MY_ fault! Well, Ms. Know-it-all, why don't you come up with a better

way of infiltrating a fortified facility underneath an island without getting caught!"

Lucky for Liz, but not too fortunate for the four GJ agents, the 'best entrance' Gil had

suggested didn't lead them straight to the secret lair of the villain, but instead led them

to a very perplexing maze of pipelines. Worse, every now and then, huge amounts of

trash gushed towards them, pushing them back and covering their whole bodies with

smelly, filthy garbage. Not to mention Shego and Gil's fighting was making the other

two to blow their tops.

"Arg, arg, ARRRRRGGGGG!"

"Be quiet, agent Shego! Your screaming is going to set off the alarms, or notify the

guards!"

Will gave Shego a menancing glare with a aggressive tone. Apparently, he wasn't

feeling too well. But then again, everyone in the trash pipeline wasn't feeling all that

bon-digity neither.

"Guards? Alarms! Did you get splashed with trash water too much that your brain

got stale! There are NO GUARDS! THERE ARE NO ALARMS! For all I know, we

are going to rot here, get dunked in more trash, and eventually… Akk!"

Another wave of trash came rushing in with rotten water. After the wave passed,

Shego couldn't stand it anymore. Sure, she was pissed when she was drenched in the

first trash splash. But she was patient. She took it all in, and kept the cussing and the

emotions from bursting out, especially from her hands. But _thirty freaking times_ was

**too much**. Shego lit her two hands with maximum power, and started to blow away the

pipeline ceiling.

"Shego, what are you doing!"

"What does it look like I'm doing, princess! I'm getting us out of this mess!"

After drilling a hole big enough for a person to get through, Shego pulled herself up

through the new path she made.

"Well? What are all of you idiots waiting for? You want another shower before

coming up?"

While Will was still standing there, trying to come up with something to say to Shego

for her recklessness, Kim was more than happy to get out of the dreaded trash disposal

pipeline and climbed right after Shego.

"Shego?"

"What?"

"You rock."

Shego, who was still cringing in disgust, lost her rancor all at once as her partner gave

her a smile and a thumbs-up.

"Hey, it's what I do, princess."

After getting on some dry space, the two women started to squeeze out all the sewage

water soaked in their elegant hair. Meanwhile, Gil also climbed up the pipeline through

Shego's hole, mumbling something.

"…bad..."

"Huh?"

"I said 'Not Bad'."

Shego gave Gil a mischievous grin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I didn't get that one too clear. Can ya say that a bit more

articulately?"

Kim felt another gust of 'conflict' between the two and tried to stop them from brawling,

but to her surprise, Gil didn't fight back.

"All right, Stove Oven. Since you seem to be a bit deaf, I'll tell you one more time.

Good work. I mean it."

He then pointed down at Will, who was still in the pipelines. It seemed that his GJ suit

got stuck on something.

"At least you're better than Wonder Boy over there."

Shego snickered at Will.

"You can say that again."

-Click! Zuuuuum…-

Kim, Gil, and Shego all turned their heads towards the sudden sound. Awaiting them

was a pack of robot guards, all pointing their laser guns at them.

_-Freeze. You are trespassing unauthorized areas.-_

Just then, Will Du came climbing out of the hole, and instantly pointed something back at

the security robots.

"Don't worry agents. I got everything under control…"

"No, Du!" Cried a terrified Kim.

"Will, you ass, stop!" Screamed a horrified Gil.

"Huh? What's the deal?" Asked a puzzled Shego who didn't know what was going to

happen.

Too late. Du fired his notorious 'Stop Watch' at the robots. Unfortunately, the cables

that the Stop Watch fired ricocheted from the hulls of the guards, and bounced back to

the GJ agents. Soon, all four agents were paralyzed by the shocking electricity emitted

from Will's weapon, and slumped to the floor. The security robots just stood their, a

bit baffled, not knowing what just happened.

Apparently, the intruders were neutralized. And moreover, the security bots

themselves have done nothing to result this. Still not understanding the situation (they

were not programmed to understand stupidity or self-destructive actions of enemies

yet) they eventually decided to finish their jobs anyway and carried the four

unconscious bodies of the GJ agents to their master.

**To be continued…**


End file.
